


Hotel Bar Hangover

by gretawhy



Series: Wanna Make A Memory [1]
Category: Bon Jovi, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy
Summary: JC has some issues with Justin.  He meet someone who can relate.





	Hotel Bar Hangover

JC scowled and watched Justin from the wings of the VMAs. Well that was it. He was the star. Pretty much the rest of them didn't matter anymore. He was out there, doing his thing, with guys behind him who were decidedly _not_ them, and having the time of his life doing it. Well, that was fine. Let him have his fun.

JC didn't need him anyway.

*****

"Woah, Jace, slow down," Joey said, taking the shot glass from his hand.

"No," JC said, angrily taking the shot back. "Leave me alone."

Joey put his face close to JC's, their noses almost touching. "Don't be an asshole about this, JC. You should be happy for him."

JC scowled and turned away. He was happy for him. He just wanted to be happy for himself, too.

*****

"Fuck you, JC!" Justin hurled at him. "You're just jealous!"

"Yeah? So what if I am?" JC yelled back. He drunkenly threw out his arm, a sweeping gesture. "You have it all, don't you? You're the golden boy who gets the deal from Jive and what do I get?" He dropped his arm. "Not a damn thing."

Justin's jaw clenched and JC met his hard eyes. He willed Justin to say something. He wanted an excuse to punch him right in the face.

Justin took a deep breath and said quietly. "That's not my fault, JC."

JC barked out a laugh. "I know, Justin, you can't help being the golden boy."

"I am not the golden boy!" Justin said, pissed off. "I just go after what I want!" He sneered at JC. "If you wouldn't be such a god damn pussy, maybe you'd get something, too!"

JC pulled his arm back, ready to hit him. Justin's smug smile was the only thing in JC's sight.

"Woah, Jace," Joey grabbed his arm. "Not here."

"Let me go, Joey," JC said through gritted teeth, still glaring at Justin.

"Go ahead, Joe, let him go," Justin taunted. "Let him hit me. If that makes him feel better, let him."

Chris stepped up next to Justin, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How about you stop it?" He grinned at the people in the VIP section who gathered around, staring at them. "Show's over, folks. Move on." He turned back to Justin, taking his arm and steering him away. "Let's go get a drink." He looked at JC and pointed, "You. Go outside and cool the fuck off."

Joey pushed JC towards the exit. "Let's go."

JC shrugged out of his grip. "Leave me alone, Joe." JC picked his beer up from the table where he left it, "I can go outside by myself."

Joey pointed at him. "You better remove that stick up your ass before you come back inside, Jace. Or else don't come back at all."

JC didn't reply and pushed past Joey, heading for the exit.

*****

JC leaned against the outside of the club, around the corner, away from the bustle of the street. The rough edges of the brick scraped the back of his head when he leaned back, scraped him though his shirt as he slid down the wall and squatted and clasped his hands on his knees.

He heard footsteps and glanced up, looking out the alley. A shadow formed, the outline of a man backlit by the lights from the street.

Slowly, JC stood, his arms falling at his side, tensing as the man came into the alley. He wasn't big, JC thought maybe - if he had to - he could take him. And if not? He'd just scream. Or die. Which, faced with Joey and Chris after tonight, might not be such a bad alternative.

Slumping into the wall, JC looked down at his feet, kicking at an empty Coke can. It went skidding across the alley and clanged against the wall of the building next to the one he was leaning against.

JC could hear the stranger approaching, but still didn't look up. He noticed a bottle lying on its side not far out of reach and calculated the time it would take to cross to it, pick it up, break it and wield it as a weapon.

A hand appeared in his vision and JC focused on it, noticing it held a pack of Marlboro's. A single cigarette was slightly raised from the hard pack and JC reached out to take it.

"Thanks," he muttered, sticking it in his mouth. The scraping of a lighter was heard, and JC could smell the faint smell of butane in the air before the orange flame was held to his mouth.

JC inhaled and nodded his thanks. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at the feet of the man in the alley. He raised his eyes from the dirty cowboy boots, taking in the tight denim jeans, over the thin waist, barely noticing the ripped white tee shirt under the denim jacket before glancing up at his face.

JC recognized the hair, his had gone through that same stage while he was growing it out. It was wild on his head, JC usually styled his a little more, but this worked on the man. His eyes were a dark blue color, which JC could only see because the man was lighting his own cigarette and the flame flickered across his face.

"Hey," the man said, flicking the top of his Zippo closed and speaking around his cigarette.

"Hey," JC replied, surprised. What the hell was Jon Bon Jovi doing in an alley, giving JC cigarettes? JC pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming.

Jon nodded his head towards the club. "Saw what happened."

JC snorted, taking another hit of his cigarette, closing his eyes as he inhaled. "Yeah, well, who didn't?"

Jon didn't reply and JC looked back at him. What the hell was he doing here?

Jon nodded and brought his cigarette to his lips, taking a deep drag before dropping his arm. He slowly blew out the smoke, squinting at JC as he did so.

Fuck, he's hot, JC thought.

"What's that all about?" Jon asked him, motioning to JC's shirt.

JC shrugged, glancing down at the Only Artist shirt. "What does it matter?" he asked bitterly. "It's not Justin, so who cares?"

Jon raised his eyebrows, obviously amused. "Well, that's the spirit," he grinned.

JC rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you know?" he asked him, pissed off.

"Well, I have been around a bit longer than you."

"Yeah," JC threw at him, "and you're the pretty boy front man, just like Justin. Your life is real tough. Maybe I should be talking to Richie."

Jon narrowed his eyes. "You think we didn't go through the same shit? We've been together since you were in grade school. We've had our problems, too." He tossed his cigarette down and stepped on it. "Fuck it." He turned and headed out of the alley.

JC shook his head, confused. He wondered how much he had to drink, wondered if that's why he was so lost right now. "Wait!" he called after him. Tossing his own cigarette down, he jogged to catch up to Jon, who stopped at the sound of JC's voice.

"Yeah?" he asked tiredly.

"Why did you come out here?"

Jon shrugged. "I thought you could use someone to talk to." He jerked his head towards the bar. "And none of them were coming out after you."

"I told them to leave me alone." JC said. "I wanted to be alone."

Jon met his eyes. "You still want to be alone?"

"No."

*****

JC didn't want to go back to the club, so they headed back to the hotel Jon was staying at. JC didn't want to take a chance of running into one of the guys, he wasn't in the mood to explain what he was thinking, and he wasn't in the mood to explain what he was doing in a hotel bar with Jon Bon Jovi. Mostly because he didn't know the answer to that himself.

JC didn't say much in the limo. He stared at Jon's reflection in the dark glass of the window. The older man didn't move much, his hand holding a fresh cigarette moving to his mouth, his head falling back on the seat as he exhaled. He spoke to JC without moving his head.

"Richie and I had a huge fight after _New Jersey_ was released," he said. "There was the same shit you guys have. We were going through the same thing. We were around so much for years and then when we wanted to take a break - when we needed to take a break - I wanted to do some stuff on my own." JC watched him as he brought his hand to his mouth, taking a long drag off his cigarette. "Richie didn't like that too much."

Jon opened the window of the limo and threw the butt of the cigarette out. Blowing smoke at the crack, he said, "And I can't blame him. He was half of our team, he wrote just as much as I did." He shrugged as he shut the window. "But I did it anyway. Released the soundtrack for _Young Guns_ and did my own thing."

When he stopped talking, JC prodded, "yeah?"

Jon glanced over at him. "It sucked. Not the album, but that was a rough time for me. I was doing my thing, doing what I wanted to do and I didn't have my best friend at my side." His eyes clouded over, "It would have been nice if he was there, that's all."

"But you're back together now," JC said. "Releasing new stuff, so it's not that bad, right?"

Jon turned and looked out the window. He spoke to the glass. "It's not the same."

*****

The ride was silent after that. JC wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say, if he was supposed to say anything at all. Jon didn't look at him until they pulled up to his hotel and then he grinned at him, motioning for him to exit first and sliding out behind him.

JC shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked through the lobby towards the bar. He wasn't used to this quiet. There no fans, no one screaming his name as he walked through the lobby.

JC followed Jon into the bar, sliding onto a stool next to him. "Whiskey," Jon said to the bartender. "I'm in room 1304, just put this all on my tab." The bartender nodded and placed two shot glasses in front of them, filling them with the brown liquid, wiping up some that spilled over the lip of the glass.

Jon picked up the shot glass, motioning for JC to do the same. JC raised his glass and looked at Jon, who was staring at him. He felt a flush go through him under the scrutiny and dreaded getting drunk with this man.

"To hotel bar hangovers," Jon said.

JC allowed himself a smile as he tipped his head back and let the liquid burn in his throat.

*****

"I hate him," JC slurred, leaning on the bar.

"No you don't," Jon argued. "You're just jealous."

JC shook his head. "No," he said. "I am not jealous of Justin Timberlake."

Jon was standing, his back against the bar, surveying the empty room. "Sure you are. You're jealous that he has a deal and you don't. Trust me, I know the signs. Richie acted the same way you are."

"Fuck you," JC spat at him. "What way is that?"

Jon snorted, "Like a spoiled brat. Why can't you just be happy for the kid?"

JC stood, pushing Jon, "You have no idea!"

"Oh, so you're going to fight me now?" Jon taunted him. "Man, you're all about pissing people off, aren't you?"

JC sat down, "You don't know me."

"You're right," Jon told him. "But I know Richie. And I know what he was thinking."

JC stood again, meeting his eyes. "I am not Richie," he said slowly, intensely.

Jon didn't reply for a long minute. He held JC's gaze and slowly, a sexy smile appeared on his face. He leaned in close, breathing at JC's ear. "I bet you scream like him."

*****

JC pushed him onto the bed. The whiskey was coursing though his veins, he was sure that's what was giving him the courage to do what he was doing. JC licked his lips, leaning forward, his hair falling into his eyes as he moved.

Jon grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck, pulling him close, crushing their lips together, demanding entrance into JC's mouth. Jon tasted of cigarettes and hotel bar whiskey, the taste mingling into one on JC's tongue. JC whimpered against his mouth, closing his eyes and not thinking about what he was doing, just feeling.

Jon pushed JC up, sitting up on the bed. In one motion, he had JC's shirt over his head, and his mouth attached to JC's collarbone. JC groaned, his head falling back, his hands coming up to thread his fingers in the hair at the back of Jon's head.

JC pushed him back, pulling his shirt over his head, staring at his smooth chest, the ripples in his stomach as he did so. They brought a bottle of whiskey to the room with them, and JC grabbed it off the nightstand, opening it with one hand, the other running along Jon's chest.

Dipping his head, JC licked a path from the waistband of Jon's jeans, up his stomach and over his chest, sucking at the hollow of his throat, licking at the Italian horn pendant nestled there. He pulled back, tipping the bottle, spilling a bit of the whiskey on Jon's stomach and chest. He grinned as Jon hissed and arched his back when JC's tongue lapped at his belly button, sucking at the liquid.

JC's tongue licked at Jon's smooth chest, his hands moving to the button of Jon's jeans, expertly opening it and slipping his hand inside. He smiled against Jon's stomach and Jon groaned and lifted his hips off the bed.

"Enough teasing," Jon hissed at him.

Who was JC to argue? He slipped his hand out of his pants and slowly pulled the zipper of his jeans down. Jon groaned and flipped them over, straddling JC's hips.

"You young boys," he admonished against JC's jaw, "always wasting time with preliminaries." He licked JC's mouth, "don't you know the fun stuff starts after that?"

JC didn't know what to say, which was okay, considering Jon had his hand down JC's pants, his fingers wrapped around his cock. All he could do was lie there. Lie there and thank God that he got in a fight with Justin.

"I'm going to fuck you," Jon said. "I hope that's okay with you."

JC nodded, his eyes wide. "Sure."

The corner of Jon's mouth tilted up in a grin at JC, and he worked JC's pants over his hips and off his legs. He then stood, quickly taking off his own pants and JC stared. Jon pretended not to notice, which JC was grateful for, considering he was quite embarrassed at just how long he stared.

But he was perfect. His chest led into a perfectly sculpted stomach, which drew JC's eyes to his hips, which led to the cock between his legs, hard and ready to fuck him, and then down the muscular legs, covered with fine hair.

JC swallowed and looked up to meet Jon's eyes. He smiled and slid back further on the bed. "I don't have anything," he said.

Jon nodded, "I do." He leaned forward, running his hand up JC's leg and over his hip, stopping there, his thumb brushing at the hollow of JC's hip. He bent his head, teeth gently nipping at his chest, his tongue coming out and licking where he bit. JC sighed and arched his back, eager for his hands to just be on him already.

Jon sighed against JC's skin, skimming his hands over JC's body. He rolled off him and JC missed his heat as he reached for the lube and condoms in the nightstand.

JC opened his legs willingly when Jon nudged him. He sighed in contentment as Jon slipped a lubed finger inside of him, opening him up for what was to come. JC heard himself whimpering in anticipation and he didn't even try to stop. He wanted this.

Jon kissed him as he slid inside, moving from his mouth to his cheeks, to his jaw and back to his mouth. JC was too busy trying to get his lips to stay on his mouth to register the pain.

Jon dropped his head on JC's shoulder as he moved, gently thrusting in and out, his hand between them, moving along JC's length. JC groaned, moaning Jon's name, his hips moving on their own accord, meeting Jon's pace, gradually increasing the motion.

"Christ," Jon groaned, "you're tight."

JC could feel his orgasm approaching as Jon spoke into his ear. His voice reverberated through JC's bones, the sharp whisper hitting places inside JC, pushing him closer to the edge.

He bit down on Jon's shoulder as he came, biting back his cry. JC felt the spasms overtake him, his breath coming out in short bursts. Jon thrust once, twice more and then collapsed on JC, his breath warm on JC's neck.

After a minute, Jon turned his head, licking JC's neck, biting his earlobe. "Wanted you to scream," he said.

JC turned his head, capturing Jon's mouth with his. "We have all night."

*****

When JC woke up, he winced at the pain in his legs. He hoped he'd be able to get out of the bed. He took a deep breath, stretching his arms out and finding an empty bed.

Ignoring the pounding in his head, he sat up and he looked around the room. He noticed Jon's luggage was gone, the only clothing on the floor his own. Wiping his hands on his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he tried not to be disappointed. Turning to the edge of the bed, he placed his feet on the floor, his eyes landing on the bottle of whiskey on the nightstand next to the bed.

Squinting at it, he leaned forward, turning on the light above it. Around the neck of the bottle was a necklace, black rope much like JC's own Leo pendant, with a small silver Italian horn hanging off the end of it. Scrawled on a piece of paper next to the bottle was a short note.

_JC -_

_Don't be a jealous bastard, you'll regret losing the friendship, if only for a few years._

_Jon_

_PS - You are definitely not Richie._

JC grinned at the last line, tucking the note in the pocket of his jeans before he pulled them on, picking up the necklace and walking to the bathroom, tying it around his neck as he did so.

*****

"Where the fuck were you?" Joey demanded as soon as he walked into the room.

"Out," JC answered.

"Out where?"

JC rolled his eyes, "Outside." He sighed when Joey glared at him. "I ran into someone and we went back to the hotel and drank there."

Joey crossed his arms and studied him. "You going to talk to Justin? I think you owe him an apology."

JC waved his hand and headed to his room. "Later. I need some more sleep now."

"Great," Joey scowled. "You're a dick to him last night and this morning you're nursing a hangover. That's mature, JC."

"Shove it, Joe," JC answered him. "I said I'd apologize and I will. Later, okay?"

Joey cocked his head, "Who did you meet last night?"

"Why?" JC asked, going into his room and taking off his shirt.

"Because this isn't like you, you wouldn't apologize so soon." Joey's eyes widened at the marks on JC's chest. "Jesus, JC! What the hell were you doing all night?" He raised his eyes to JC's. "Damn!"

JC grinned and ducked his head. "I'm not telling, so don't bother." He motioned to the door, "now get out."

Joey leaned against the door and looked at JC. "So, this guy changed your mind about Justin?"

JC nodded and got into the bed, "You can say that. Gave me another perspective."

Joey grinned, "Of the ceiling and the floor and the bed."

JC laughed, "Out, Joey."

"I want to know who it is, I might send him a fruit basket for your change of mood." Joey began to back out of the room. "You going to see him again?"

JC shook his head, "Only on TV." He pulled the covers up to his chest, "bye, Joe."

"You can't just leave it like that!" Joey protested. "He's famous? Who is it?"

"Bye Joe," JC repeated.

Joey left the room, and JC heard him muttering as he left. Closing his eyes, JC fingered the horn that now lay with the Leo pendant around his neck.

He grinned to himself as he fell asleep, the taste of hotel whiskey on his tongue.


End file.
